


Bright Eyes, Strong Thighs

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Trust Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jeff has all the patience in the world for his young boyfriend and trust grows when he gets Jared on board for taking a next step in their sexual relationship.





	Bright Eyes, Strong Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> Written for [SPN_Masquerade](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com) Fall 2018, for the prompt: _top JDM is experienced, virgin J is nervous about bottoming; all he's seen in porn videos is dick in ass and he thinks that's the only way to have sex. Please let top J teach him that intercrural sex is a very satisfying and awesome alternative? Bonus Points for reassuring sweet talk from top J._ Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3638821#t3638821)
> 
> Age difference: Jeff is mid-40s, Jared is 20

Jeff felt like an excitable teenager, even though it had been three decades since he lived those days. Something about Jared just did that to him. It was helped by the fact that they’d locked themselves in the downstairs half-bath at Jeff’s boss’s holiday party like a horny couple running off for a quick fuck. 

Jared’s lanky college-boy body also helped transport Jeff to his younger days of slinking around behind closed doors as he found himself among the frat boys, artsy folks, and academics who topped of the Dean’s list. And let Jeff do a little topping himself … 

This boy, Jeff’s Jared, was pretty firmly in the art crowd. Having a best friend who taught art at the university meant Jeff was invited to a number of shows and galleries, including the one where he discovered the dark, moody canvasses beside a young, sweet co-ed who tried to hide beneath his hair and behind the blacks and blues of his paintings. And now, five months later, Jeff and Jared were fumbling their way together as Jeff sank into the excitement of showing this bright-eyed, newly-out kid all the great inner workings of the gay culture. 

The inner workings of sex, too. Because Jared was six and a half feet tall with lean muscle, able to stand tall and proud in a crowd, but the young buck often shook on uneasy legs when Jeff tried to take them to the next step. They’d spent a month working up to holding hands and brief kisses, another to get a fist on each other’s dicks, and then thirty more days were dedicated to showing Jared the joys of using lips and tongues and just the barest hint of teeth. Jeff’s best friend was Jared’s advisor in all things illustrative, but Jeff was doing a damn fine job mentoring the student through near-daily orgasms. 

So, after a few drinks and dozens of introductions (not to mention curious looks at the May-December romance Jeff brought to the party), Jeff tugged on Jared’s hand with a little bit of sparkle in his eyes and found them somewhere quiet. Somewhere Jared could take a breather from the scrutiny of Jeff’s coworkers wondering when Jeff began dipping into the teenage end of pool. 

Jared was 20, thank you very much, and he was very large for his age. Despite the soft wavy bangs covering half his face and the thin lines of a body waiting to build out, Jared could pass for late 20s, maybe even 30. 

At least that’s what Jeff tried to tell himself under the judgmental eyes that seemed to follow them whenever they were seen together. In this half-bath with just a soft vanilla candle lighting the tiny space, Jeff could pretend he and Jared were hidden away in their own little world where he could tear away their clothes without a hint of shame. 

He had a very creative imagination, after all, and decided to let it roam free tonight as the rest of the department drank their way through a loaded bar in the fancy ballroom upstairs. Everyone would forget their absence once Beaver retrieved his finest whiskies and insisted everyone admire the oak and honeyed caramel and whatever else the old man rattled off when showing off his favorite bottles. 

Creative as he was, Jeff kept the lights out so the candle’s flame cast flickering shadows all around them, easing Jared into the mood along with Jeff’s hands making quick work of the boy’s pants. Jared was hesitant, surely, given their location, yet he got on board when Jeff began stroking him with a smooth, sure hand while mouthing wet kisses into the sharp column of Jared’s neck. 

Jared arched against the bathroom door with one hand in Jeff’s hair and the other tentatively cupping him through his slacks. Tentative or not, Jeff was sure he could shoot a load in a minute if Jared continued to demurely roll his hips to chase Jeff’s hand while whimpering sweet, high noises in Jeff’s ear. 

They had yet to go much further than this, only getting Jared comfortable enough to vocalize more of what he wanted and work with the one-two punch of a hand and mouth on one another’s cock. Jeff’s own dick was fully erect with Jared’s massive paw covering it and carefully squeezing. And even while Jared was getting pretty darn close to coming and was too distracted with Jeff’s own hand and mouth, the kid did plenty to get Jeff revved up with very little contact.

But Jeff wanted more contact. A lot more, and he suddenly found himself unable to hold back, bringing his hand down lower to skate along the underside of Jared’s full balls and further back. He rubbed his palm in the space between Jared’s balls and ass, high along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

Jared appropriately whined and pushed his body down on Jeff’s hand, though he also let out a skittish kind of noise, like he was unsure why Jeff would make this move, or why it felt so good. Jeff knew enough from his twenty-some years of experience and he wanted to get that much closer to his beautiful boy. Wanted to look at him, too, so he pulled away from the flushed skin of Jared’s neck and kissed him on the lips, careful and slow, with his other hand coming up to brush hair away from Jared’s cheek with the same care. 

“How’s that feel?” Jeff asked in between tiny pecks at Jared’s lips. He tried his best to keep his voice level in an honest question and looked Jared in the eyes to read his face. 

Jared quickly nodded as his breath caught in his chest. “Feels good. Really good.”

With a quick smile, Jeff kissed him again, partly in thanks for his honesty and a lot with pride, because Jared had been finding his voice of late to speak what was on his mind. Instead of hiding deep in the colorful mind that dragged sharp angles of paint across canvases and always left a bit of color under his fingernails. Jeff continued with the steady push of his hand between Jared’s legs and closed the slight distance between them to press their bodies together. Kissing Jared was a beautiful thing with lips curling around his and the wide, long tongue deftly finding its way into Jeff’s mouth. It also helped Jeff to ease his boy into this. 

“You know what else feels good?” Jeff tested with a light tone.

Jared immediately flinched, flattening himself against the door as if he could melt right into it and disappear. 

Jeff shushed him kindly, hand petting over Jared’s hair and cheek, fingers dragging along his jawline with careful, gentle touches. He even slowed the hand between Jared’s legs to incremental shifts of his wrist to stop distracting the both of them. “I know, I know,” Jeff assured him. “You’re not ready for that yet.”

A quick shake of his head, Jared mumbled, “Especially not here.”

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Jeff murmured at Jared’s lips before setting another delicate kiss there. “And I wouldn’t push you. I promise. I haven’t yet, have I?”

Another shake of his head and Jared eased a bit. He was still wary and frozen in place, but he no longer looked like he was about to run like a spooked animal. “No, you haven’t.”

“I would never.” And hadn’t, because Jeff had parlayed his patience into a fun game of slow and steady to win the race. Pursuing Jared could test the tolerance of the most patient man, while Jeff recognized the beauty in earning Jared’s trust inch by sluggish inch. “And I’m not now. I swear, baby.”

Jared slowly nodded and took careful moments to lean into Jeff’s kisses for slow twists of their tongues together as Jeff calmed his sweet boy. Once Jared found his footing again, he clearly looked Jeff in the eye with his shoulders straight and pronounced. “Then what did you want to do?”

Jeff tempered the grin trying to make itself known, all an in effort to avoid scaring Jared off again if it made him look like a predator with its prey in sight. His reaction was founded more in joy for continuing to earn Jared’s trust. So, he pulled his hand back just enough with his wrist pushed up against Jared’s balls before he slid forward again to pick up a patient, easy pace. Jared responded appropriately with a hitch of his breath and hands coming up to hold onto Jeff’s biceps, keeping him close. “I promise you,” Jeff whispered, “this can feel really good for the both of us. To get as close to sex as we can, all without hurting you.”

Jared’s sight dropped somewhere around Jeff’s beard and his voice remained solid with a hint of confusion. “But how?”

“Just like this,” he assured him with another kiss. “We just keep doing this, but with me, my cock, between you. Pressing up between your legs, up against you.” Thinking about it was one thing; hearing his voice say it aloud had Jeff burning with desire and struggling to hold back. He took Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss, gripping his fingers into the lean underside of Jared’s lanky body. “I promise you, baby, it’s gonna feel so good. We’ll be so close, touching everywhere. We can try it for a minute and if you don’t like it, we’ll stop. I promise. I always take care of you, right?”

With a sharp breath making his chest puff out, Jared nodded and bit into his lower lip. His dazed eyes met Jeff’s and those long, thick-knuckled fingers started working on Jeff’s belt and slacks. He held Jeff’s gaze through each movement, even when leaning down to push Jeff’s pants and underwear to his knees, where they eventually fell to the ground. 

Jeff slowly nodded and smiled in agreement, in reassurance that Jared was doing so well, and they’d move as fast or slow as Jared wanted. That was, after all, the mantra he whispered into the boy’s skin pretty near every time they touched each other. 

Continuing at a deliberate pace, Jeff unbuttoned Jared’s shirt and pushed it open to bare the slender chest and waist, which he had to touch with wandering fingers before getting his own shirt open as well. Jared leaned back against the door again, shoulders and head firm to the wood, and he widened his legs for Jeff to get into his space. He looked a wreck with hair wild against his temples, shirt pulled open to his chest, and his pants pooled around his ankles, leaving Jared’s big, hard cock free to swing about his waist. This beautiful, long, shiny boy was giving himself to Jeff no matter the nerves rattling his system, and Jeff had to squeeze his cock to keep from coming at the sight. 

After a few steady breaths, Jeff gain slid his free hand under Jared’s balls with gentle fingers dragging up until he could wrap them around Jared’s cock. He started a short stroke to get Jared a little wild again, then held Jared’s dick up to that lean stomach as he moved into place. Jeff slipped his dick into the space where his hand had been for the last few minutes of easing Jared into this and he rubbed it up against Jared’s balls and back to the soft, tender skin behind them. 

As expected, Jared whimpered and sucked his lips into his mouth to cut off the sound. He did let a tiny laugh bubble up, though, possibly embarrassed for his reaction. 

Jeff soothed him with a smile and a kiss as he rubbed his dick back and forth in that sweet nook between Jared’s legs. Time was sluggish here and Jeff had to keep a careful rhythm to lead Jared into it, trying his best to not scare the boy off if he made one foul move. His voice was equally delicate when he asked, “Can you put your legs together?” Then added, “Just close them around me” when Jared seemed utterly baffled about trapping Jeff’s cock between his limbs. 

Because that was the whole point. Jeff said as much with the same practiced cadence of a teacher breaking open a new lesson plan, and when Jared did as told, like the perfect disciplined student he was, Jeff huffed out a breath at the feel of Jared’s strong muscles trapping him in place. He made sure to return the favor by pressing in tight to with Jared’s cock fitted between their stomachs, then he tested an even rock of his hips for a few seconds. 

In this position, Jeff had to do much of the work, especially as Jared needed time to warm up and get on board as he gauged the various feelings spiraling around in his young mind. But it also allowed Jeff to keep his eyes with Jared’s, to catalog the way Jared’s mouth fell open with tiny huffs as he could feel the pleasure of Jeff’s dick sliding along his balls as well as his own cock trapped between them and rubbing on the sweat breaking out across their skin.

Jeff started moving a bit faster, seeking out a new rhythm while chasing his own bliss of sliding right under Jared’s body, those tight upper thighs holding him in place. He set his hands to Jared’s hips, half keeping him against the door and half giving Jeff something to grip as he rocked in and out of the sweet hole his boy made for him, forged from trust and wonder. Jeff was already on edge from the glow of Jared’s body on display before him, and the strength of those limbs letting him fuck his way through, but then it was kicked up a notch when Jared reached between them for his own cock and started stroking in earnest. Little whiny noises fell from those thin lips as Jared began rolling his hips onto Jeff’s cock and forcing more pressure with his thighs. 

Leaning back gave Jared just enough room to work his dick without bumping his fist around their bodies, and it also gave Jeff a new angle to fuck into it. Jared’s thighs were blessedly tight around him and now Jeff could reach further with the head of his dick nudging against the bottom of Jared’s ass. So close to his dream home, where he wanted to burrow inside from days and feel the boy in the warmest place of this growing body. 

The images of the fantasy awaiting them far into the future slammed into the back of Jeff’s skull and he clenched his eyes shut to fall into it as he continued fucking Jared’s legs, getting faster and rougher with each slide. His orgasm was well on its way to crashing overhead and he was happy to have Jared’s tight body dragging it from him. Another half minute or so of sliding into Jared’s silky space and Jeff was done, biting off a shout that wanted to bounce off the walls. His hips stuttered through the shocks as he came between Jared’s legs, come easing the way to slide wetly with the last few strokes. 

Jeff dropped his head to Jared’s chest as he caught his breath, which gave him the best view of the night as Jared’s fist closed over the top of his cock before it popped through the ring of fingers again and again. Jared stroked himself steadily and veins cut sharp ridges on the back of his hand and around his fingers as he gripped tight in the final moments then finally came. His hand stuttered as he shot his load, moaning blissfully strained and spent, and thick white ropes of come splashed both their chests, but Jeff surely didn’t mind; he knew he’d already made a mess of Jared’s legs. 

He surged up to kiss Jared, hands at his neck to pull him in and thank him for his faith in Jeff’s grand ideas with the slide of their mouths. Pride surged deep in Jeff’s stomach, along with warm adoration for how much Jared continued to open up in learning all that Jeff could teach him. His college boy was so eager and willing, and Jeff couldn’t wait to add this to their bedroom routine in all sorts of new positions.


End file.
